Shaman King 2: The Rise of the Fallen Angel
by zDreamErz
Summary: Based After the Defeat of HaoZeke, Come and read...I'm not so good at summary... Read and Review... My First Shaman King Story... Hope you Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shaman King, but I do wish it._

**Chapter 1) **Imprisonment: Fallen Angel

**Ancient Times: Before Hao was born**

"_King of spirits, I your faithful servant have serve you for as long as I can remember, and with all my heart!"_ shouted the dark figure, clad in a hooded robe black as night that masked his face from the all seeing eye of the king of spirit… and covered his every skin exposed in the darkness. His voice filled with pain and hatred, for what he has become, or what he will truly become when the time comes for him to be what he most feared.

"_Hear me, King of Spirit… Save me from what I will become, grant me your blessed powers…."_ The black clad figure pleaded, his robe now quivering, for fear but mostly from the pain that has began… holding back the darkness that now taint his soul, with the good within his guardian spirit, Ryukenshi an ancient noble dragon, which lasted minutes before the good surrender to the darkness within him… He pleaded once more, his voice weary and shocked, _"Please King of Spirit, I'm your noble servant release me from this!" _

"_Arrrhhhh",_ screamed the hooded figure, as he merged with his guardian spirit, Ryukenshi… his back sprouting wings dark as the moonless night, his head grew horns like Ryukenshi and his muscles develop with every passing seconds. The darkness now flowed through their blood stream, tainting their goodness, turning them into the darkness itself.

"_I'm truly sorry, Kenshi Yamamoto"_ said the deep rumbling voice of the king of spirit, there is no face, no mouth just the sound that rumbled in the inner sanctuary, where the pillars rose towards the sky.

"_Sorry for what?"_ asked Kenshi, sounding a little surprised at what the King of Spirit just said.

"_You send me on task that gave me more power, you shouldn't be sorry…!"_ replied Kenshi, looking directly at the beam of light that is the King of Spirit, with eyes filled with evil and the greatest darkness… With passing seconds he grew stronger, his plans to delay the King of Spirit were working; soon Kenshi would be able to eliminate the King of Spirit and be the King of Spirit himself.

"_Kenshi, you shall bring no evil here… Be gone,"_ demanded the King of Spirit, with a hint of fear in his deep voice…

"_Not before I kill, you…"_ laughed Kenshi… with no hint of a smile, _"It has been your destiny to die, die by my hands"_ as he charged up the inner sanctuary, darkness envelops his arms and in the darkness their evil created the dragon sword.

"_Dragon's Breath"_ shouted Kenshi, flames shooting out of his swords into the King of Spirit, exploding when the fireballs made contact against the smooth looking texture of the King of Spirit, only to create huge craters that soon disappear. _'That didn't do,_' Kenshi told himself, _'Keep on assaulting the King of Spirit, we will get stronger with every second and soon, we will defeat him' _said the darkness now released from his soul… _'Lets do that'_ Kenshi replied with a grin… he couldn't help but realized that the King of Spirit is useless, and has been useless for the passed eons, every since his hold over the spirit world.

"_Fire Bomb"_ Kenshi shouted, launching hundreds of what looks to be bomb into the King of Spirit from his Dragon sword, each of these bombs erupted in flames the instant it touched the King of Spirit. _"Rain of Fire"_ Kenshi growled, now that his patient was wearing off. Facing the stars Kenshi stab his overly-large sword into the sky, within seconds the puffy clouds around the dragon sword morph into a hurricane absorbing the many small scattered cloud in the vicinity, towards the overly-large sword, masking it from the people below.

"Your time to die has come, King of Spirit", said Kenshi, after those brief words the puffy clouds exploded in flames, pouring burning water that sparkle in the night sky raining by the thousands in the near-by vicinity, causing more chaos. The trees burning, the rivers with all its might couldn't extinguish the flaming liquid, raining from the clouds that soon vaporized.

"_Kenshi, what are you doing?"_ demanded the King of Spirit, in anger and rage at the destruction in the vicinity, the thousands of trees aflame, the village in chaos with building on fire and death around the collapsed building.

"_Killing you!"_ Kenshi roared his dragon sword still up in the now empty sky, with no clouds in the dim moonlight, growing redder and redder with passing mili-seconds, till it shone like the light of a burning sun. "King of Spirit, that was only part one… Ha-Ha-Ha… Prepare for part 2 of the death of the King of Spirit," laugh Kenshi with tears in his eyes, his chest heaving with happy thoughts at what will happen if he ruled the world. _"Meteor Blast"_ Kenshi roared into the dim pale glow from the milk colour moon, his swords glowing ever more brightly hurting those who looked at the mighty sword in the sky, then like a sudden flick of a switch his sword appear to have vanished into the darkness absorbing the dim glow of the moonlight and the blue aura from the King of Spirits till it was absolute darkness. Some of the villagers tried to look at their dirty hands centimeters from their ash covered face but their eyes deceived them telling their brain that there was nothing ahead, except eternal darkness, only adding more chaos to the fear pounded villagers.

From the distances a long bang erupted from the sky, echoing around the whole desert that surrounded the isolated village, creating a lightshow that provided a short moment of visibility for the people residing in the isolated village as it broke through the atmosphere. Even though the meteor was cracking into smaller bits that disintegrate in to particles that got carried in to the wind, its size was still intimidating to the villagers and the King of Spirits.

Screams, cries and shouter rose from the village, as panic spread through the people residing in the isolated village… _"We're going to die" _some shouted, others with tears cleaning their ash covered face they screamed _"Help us…"_ a few choose to die rather than facing a fate worst then death itself, grabbing what ever a sharp edge object they found, yet before all the slashing and death they said a prayer to the greater power they believed in asking the greater power to accept them in their kingdom of paradise, then they slashed their tender arms before stabbing their throat that would cut off the screams of agony and when they do scream all that will come from the wounded throat would be blood, blood that sprays like a fountain from the open wounds on the front of their throat.

"_Stop it…"_ Shouted the King of Spirit,

"_Stop it, Kenshi… stop it please" _pleaded the King of Spirit feeling the pain and agony from the near-by villages.

"_I can't hear, you" _replied Kenshi grinning, deep in his soul laid the good Kenshi, banished from his own body from the Darkness that now rule him, controlling every movement and thought. From the abyss of darkness the good Kenshi could hear the plead from the great King of Spirits and mostly the haunting sounds that echo in his locked prison, _"Help us…" "We're going to die" "No… Stop it"._

"_Let them go"_ The good Kenshi shouted in his tiny prison cell all that came as a reply was the echo _"Let them go, go, go, go…"_ slowly becoming barely audible.

"_Bye Bye… King of Spirit"_ growled Kenshi, releasing his charged particle beam, sending thousands of flying twinkle of small lights around him torpedoing towards the blue aura of the King of Spirit. Merging into a single beam, that struck devastation to all to faces it.

The soaring beads of light raced through the dark night, giving off a pale moonlight glow and giving hints to its target that its time is up in the world. Unexpectedly swishing passed the King of Spirit inches from his aura flying off into space exploding continually, _"Kenshi, why did you do it?" _said the evil that now controls Kenshi, _"To stop you, from killing the noble King of Spirit!"_ shouted the real Kenshi trapped in his tiny prison.

"_I banish you, Kenshi"_ the King of Spirit said, taking advantage of the power struggle between the good Kenshi and the evil one who calls himself the Fallen Angel, summoning the guardian of the inner sanctuary appeared creating a circle over Kenshi, then a beam of light envelop Kenshi, sending him into a prison far to great for him to destroy, banishing him in to the realm of the underworld. And from that day, he was known as the Fallen Angel, but as time passed truth turns to legends, legends turn into myth and myth turns into absolute bullshit.

**A/N: This is just a brief knowledge of the Fallen Angel, The next chapter is about Anna and Yoh… If you have read this, then you must know that I have posted up the second chapter…Enjoy…**


	2. After the Defeat of Hao

_**Me: Please Review this story…**_

_**Yoh: Yea… Make the writer happy…**_

**Chapter 2)**

**Back to the Present: After Yoh defeated Hao**

The heat pounded the already heated rocks on the ground beside a temple looking house, the roads outside that lonesome house stood lonely with only a small amount of vehicles passing through the desert rough looking road with dust whirling around the dried air, that threaten to suck every ounce of water on the ground or in a person. _"Yoh Asakura"_ erupted from the lonesome house, echoing in the desert surrounding, amplifying the already loud voice, beyond it original sound. _"Do a 100 more laps, for cheating"_ shouted a small figure of a girl, blond hair swirling in the dusty wind, her long lean figure provided little resistant against a huge desert wind that brought forth more dust, her bandana provided a little protection for her hair against the dust and ever so small sand from flicking into her clean hair. _"Do I, Anna…? I wasn't cheating; I was testing the icy cold water for you. I wasn't cheating…"_ said the sweaty figure drenched in his own smelly sweat, since the sun had rose from the horizon. He was bearing a smile in hopes that Anna would reconsider her decision of another 100 lap after the 500 he had already undergone, but deep in his brain a part of him was telling him that the chances of Anna ever lightening the decision is zero to a billion or a trillion, which slap some of reality in him. Anna walked into the lonesome house, which brought a smile on Yoh's flirty face for the first time in a long while. Yoh was telling himself what this meant _'This is wonderful,'_ Yoh said to himself in awe of what he had done, and Let me tell you it is a pretty hard to stand up to Anna _'But, I hoped I didn't hurt Anna feelings, or tomorrow will hell for me'_ laughed Yoh happily. _"Yoh Watch…"_ said a ghostly figure floating behind Yoh, just as a huge club took a swing at Yoh's head, leaving Yoh dazzled for a second or two before, he shouted in surprise of the attack _"Who did that?"_

"_Yoh…"_ Anna said in a mocking tone, her hands wrapped around a huge branch, I guess you could call it an average log, her face grinning like a little child. _"How dare you defy me? I got you a companion for your run!"_ laughed Anna, covering her mouth to hide a huge grin that nearly split her face in half. _"The log is going to be your companion for your 150 laps,"_ prompted Anna.

"_150? I though you said a 100 laps!"_ replied Yoh, a little moody with an extra 50 laps, he was after all already exhausted from the previous laps.

"_How does 200 laps sound to you?"_ Anna said, without a hint of smile,

"_150, Sounds good to me!"_ laughed Yoh as he prepared to run another 150 laps, around the sun-baked garden. _"Yoh"_ said the ghostly figure of his guardian spirit, Amidamaru a once samurai warrior that prevail good over evil_, "Is it me or has Anna, gone soft after the incident with Hao?"_ said Amidamaru, with a face filled with shocked at what the incident with Hao has changed to the Yoh-whats-up gang. _"No, Amidamaru is not you, who only realized Anna has changed, everyone I think"_ Yoh replied, _"I guess Anna has come to appreciate the greater things in life, after the incident with Hao"_

"_And if I may ask? What has she come to appreciate in life?"_ Amidamaru questioned, _"Well, she has come to appreciate the greatest thing in the whole world, and that would be… erm… hmm…ME!"_ shouted Yoh happily, just as he ran off into the horizon with Amidamaru floating not far behind him.

It was when the sun was at its peak, that Yoh had finally finished the extra 150 laps, the sun now sending more heat waves that sky rocketed the thermometer inside the lonesome house to a 45-degree heat. There was no air-conditional, just a tiny little fan that provided little comfort for the residents of the lonesome house. With sweat now beating down Yoh's darken face and exposed skin during the long tedious run, he stumbles through the front door, exhausted and worn out from the morning training set by Anna. His stomach grumbles with rage that it has nothing to eat since early morning, his legs frail and lifeless with blood pumping furiously throughout his suntan body and lifeless body.

"_Anna…"_ shouted Yoh, from his dried crack lips creating a jagged voice. Waiting for a reply, Yoh got anxious and wondered if something had happen to Anna during his run, his heart started getting more anxious as no reply came. That was when Yoh, decided that something must be wrong. _"Amidamaru, into the sword"_ said Yoh, pushing his guardian spirit miniature head into the steel sword, now glowing with a light blue aura. _"Yoh, I sense a great amount of Furioko in the guest room or what Anna now call the conferences room,"_ said the steel sword

"_Got it,"_ replied Yoh with little effort. Charging towards the guest room, Yoh saw 2 great mammoth figures, muscles developed into both their exposed skin, the person speaking wearing a blue bandana and the other covered by a dark bandana. _"Anna… we need Yoh to come with us, there is an emergence… and the world will be in danger"_, pleaded a familiar voice that Yoh recognized, but couldn't place a name on. _"No, Silva"_ replied Anna in a cold clam voice, holding a senses of authority over Silva.

"_Silva, we shouldn't be asking a little girl… We…"_ said Silva's companion mild way in the sentence when a flying sandal smack his scared face, making a large smack sound, but not without leaving a mark on his face, a red shoe sized 10 print and a large letter L on Silva's companion's face. _'L for Loser, now that fit you just right, wouldn't you say?"_ said Anna, bearing a serious face even after a joke. Yoh from behind the screen could help but laugh at Silva's companion, _'Who would want to mess with Anna?'_ said the sword, _'Nobody here,'_ replied Yoh, roaring with another laugher but not loud enough to let Anna or her guest hear her. Silva's companion now filled with rage and embarrassment, merged with his eagle guardian spirit, and then took a strike at Anna. _"Eagle's Claw"_ shouted Silva's companion, when his hands became the talon of an eagle ready to rip Anna into shreds. His talon met the hard surface of steel, seconds before the talon collided with Anna's smooth clean face. _"Stop this foolishness, Irony"_ Silva demanded of his companion who looked years younger than that of Silva.

"_What is the meaning of this Silva?"_ said Anna, with no emotion what so ever on her face, even after her near "talon experiences". _"Hey, Silva. How's thing been in Dhobi village after we left?"_ Yoh greeted his long friend, from a secret village_. "Yoh, you're just who we are looking for!"_ Silva greeted Yoh with great respect after defeating Hao in the Shaman tournament, saving the King of Spirit in the mean while.

"_Now that we are all here, I can explain why we have come to asked for your help!"_ Silva said, _"Actually we can't explain it as well as the elders in Dhobi village. We'll give it try…"_

"_There is a greater evil in the world… and it is not Hao not that him getting defeated will make any-difference… the end…"_ said Silva a few seconds after he started, surrounded by confused face, he shrugged his over-develop shoulders, telling them he didn't know much except a great evil was in the world and if they wanted more information they should go to the elders in Dhobi Village where they will be told in full details.

It took hours before the complex mind of Anna accepts the fact that they were needed to defeat the unknown evil that the shaman elders feared. Turning to face Silva, she said in a whisper that she was going to meet them at Dhobi village, and had a few events that she needed to do, before she could stay at Dhobi Village. Irony who still bear the mark of defeat, merged with the background shadow wanting to invisible to everyone. Meanwhile Yoh was busy, packing the essential items for his long journey to the secluded village where they had been to months ago, smelling them to ensure they are clean enough to wear before stuffing the crumpled shirts into the bag, turning to his wardrobe reality slapped him right in the face, in his past adventure he had been pounded, attack and had found a twin brother that was mentally ill who wanted an all shaman world and mostly he had a near-death experiences. Yet, after all that brutality deep in his soul he still felt the thrill of being on yet another adventure that could save the world. He wanted the thrill, even though his body got battered, bruised and injured.

'_Thump, Thump_'

"_Come in"_ Yoh told his visitor to enter, the tiny compartment he called a room.

"_Yoh, there is something you should know!"_ said his visitor's whose voice sounded screechy like rocks grinding together. Guessing by his voice, Yoh assumed his visitor was Irony, because Anna had icy cold tone and Silva had a less rough tone.

"_What do I need to know?"_ answer Yoh to his visitor, suppressing a yawn which produces a crazy language that is barely audible.

"_Fallen Angel welcomes you to join his group, if you accept his offer…that is… Do you?"_ Irony (Yoh assumed) questioned Yoh

"_What or who is this Fallen Angel?" _requested Yoh, getting a curious as to what this Fallen Angel represents… the person was still unknown to Yoh, who was busy gathering his crumbled cloths to his bag.

"_Fallen Angel is…" _replied Irony (Yoh assumed), pausing following the creaking of floorboards outside the wooden door providing Irony with enough time to pause. Silva and Anna entered the already crowded room, telling them of the plan they had installed for Yoh and the others. Turning to face his friends, Yoh noticed that Irony wasn't in his room. _"Where's Irony?" _Yoh pose the question, his face confuse.

"_His somewhere below" _Silva replied sharply, wasting no time with another doom-day approaching.

"_But I though he was…"_ asked Yoh, a little freaked out. But was interrupted by Silva urged to leave the house and be gone to Dhobi village.

**_A/N: Please Review my story, I need some opinions on my story… Review..._**

_**Me: **My story is alright… I guess…_

_**Yoh: **Yea… it is…_

_**Me: **I was being humble… you could say is good…_

_**Yoh: **but is alright…_

_**Me: **You die on the next chapter, you know…_

_**Yoh: **Why?_

_**Me: **You made me angry…_

_**Yoh: **LOLX…_

_**Me: **LOLX… That's the truth… HaHa_


	3. Devil's Game

_**Me: **Hope you Enjoy, I find this very nice…_

_**Yoh: **Yeah… I was the best…_

_**Me: **You were…_

_**Yoh: **Still am…_

_**Me: **Readers Read and tell Yoh the truth… is he still the best?_

**Devils Game…**

The sun had reached the horizon; casting a prefect view of the entire desert that surrounded the tiny village, know as Dhobi village. The air was finally cold as the last of the sun's heat vanished, with a short breeze sending cold air to eliminate the heat. The surrounding had an eerie feeling to those who stood on the cliff followed by a 100 feet drop, peaceful but eerie. Yoh was looking out into the prefect sunset, enjoying the greater things in life, other than himself.

"_Yoh isn't this beautiful?"_ asked Amidamaru, awe shinning like a beacon on his transparent face.

"_It is, isn't it Amidamaru?"_

"_Yes, it is"_

"_I wished it was like this everyday, the beautiful sunset, the relaxing afternoon and a day without Anna,"_ replied Yoh; blowing out the gulp of air he had been holding after the fantastic view of at the now orange sunset waving in the air, with the heat disappearing.

"_Don't get your hopes up" _Amidamaru said, never letting the sunset out from his wandering view

"_I never do,"_ said Yoh, laughing as he remembered the first day, he met Anna. She had appeared out from nowhere in his grandfather's shaman school up north, introducing her with an aura of command. "I'm Anna and I am going to be a Shaman Queen, you better not stand in my way!" she said arrogantly, her head up high even though she was short back then, she have grown a lot indeed.

"_Amidamaru?"_ said Yoh, interrupting silences.

"_Yes, Yoh"_ replied Amidamaru, still focus on the red globe that's half way down the horizon, sending light around the desert that lights up.

"_I have been wondering? What do you think would happen if we didn't stop Hao?"_ asked Yoh, a bit foolish although he knew the outcome, it wouldn't be pretty.

"_I think he will be commanding the people of the world to just sleep all day like you!"_ said Amidamaru cheerfully.

"_I guess you're right. We are twins after all"_ roaring into a laugher, that pushed some doubt out of his mind.

By the time, the sun submerged into the horizon, they had already gone into Dhobi village. The village is more like a modern city with gift shops, food stalls and so many more. They had been there previously months ago during the Shaman Tournament, defeating opponent and getting to meet new friends. Silva has postponed the meeting with the elders the following day, giving Yoh and Amidamaru time to relax and visit old places that brought back tearful memories. They still wished the old gang were still here, laughing, joking even hitting if one got to arrogant or started saying lame jokes.

"_Brings back old memories, doesn't it Amidamaru?" _asked Yoh, his face sad and weary

"_Yes, good ones and bad ones"_

"_I wonder where the gang is?" _said Yoh,

"_Who knows!" _replied Amidamaru

Staring into the night sky covered with twinkling star that glow with a white-pinkish colour. The sky empty with clouds, telling the people of the isolated village, rain wouldn't come for the next few days. The ground is cold and relaxing after the afternoon heat, which only seemed to get hotter. The crunch of footsteps drew Yoh always from the scenery into the darkness behind him, covering the dark figure from Yoh's view. _"Yoh Asakura, have you accepted my offer_?" asked the dark figure, covered with mist. Only a certain part was visible, his back that sprouted wings; two a sharp horn on his head. His voice, that's what drew Yoh towards the dark figure, his rough voice filled with hatred, an unknown hatred. It wasn't Irony who asked him to join Fallen Angel in their quest; it was this person covered in the darkness and a freaky mist that only surrounds him.

"_Who are you?"_ said Yoh standing in a fighting position, his hands circling above his steel sword waiting for the unknown dark figure to strike. Yoh's heart was pounding with exhilaration before every fight, and this was one fight he was looking forward to. All day for the past few months, Yoh have been busy training, never having the chances to test his new found power on a real life opponent, and today he was about to tested it, hopefully!

"_I'm the Fallen Angel, dear Asakura" _replied the dark figure, known as the Fallen Angel his wings flapping in a slow motion, up and down, waiting for the sudden outburst of attack from Yoh.

"_I saw your fight up close and personal with your twin brother Hao, he is pretty strong… I might want to visit him soon."_ Said the Fallen Angel bluntly.

"_Well his dead… I killed him," _replied Yoh a bit angry talking about his dead twin brother.

"_I know… and you did such a fine job at it. Defeating him"_ the Fallen Angel complimented Yoh, with a grin behind the mist. _'That should make him angry enough to fight me now'_ said the Fallen Angel to himself _'There I can test him, find his weakness and strength… and if poor Yoh is too weak to join me. Hao can kill him"_ Laughing loudly, making Yoh angrier.

"_Yoh stand and fight…" _said the Fallen Angel…

"_I have no reason to fight you!"_ replied Yoh

"_Then why don't you fight for your life?" _asked the Fallen Angel, stretching his arms out suddenly a red fiery sword mysteriously appeared before him. Fire engulfed the Fallen Angel's whole arm before the red fiery sword appeared, from nowhere.

"_Take your sword and fight me, or death will be upon you!" _said the Fallen Angel

"_Amidamaru, in to the sword" _said Yoh summoning his guardian spirit into the sword. But that was only part one,_ "Amidamaru, in to the antiquity" _Yoh said, shifting his feet into a quick dodging position and fast stabbing motion Yoh waited for his opponent to make his move. Yoh still wanted this to be a fair fight, regardless of how a jerk this Fallen Angel is.

"_At last…" _said the Fallen Angel, his wish finally granted...

"_Are you ready, Yoh…!"_ asked the Fallen Angel, feeling the intensity in the air. The energy combines with exhilaration, thrill flooding his nerve system. The Fallen Angel stepped out from his mist holding the sword that resembled a dragon's fang, his face god like looking; not a scar to ruin the image of a god, his arms develop and covered with a prefect tanned; he was the prefect human. Prefect except his horns and wings that struck out, from his develop shoulders. Using the energy from his sword he used it to torpedo himself, the Fallen Angel flew with the help of his sword and wings towards Yoh with amazing speed, before pointing his sharp end of his sword at Yoh. _"Thunder bolt"_ shouted the Fallen Angel approaching Yoh with such speed and with those words he used the fiction from his running speed to create lightning, his sword then absorb those lightning waiting for the precise moment to blasted a thousands thunder spears at Yoh. Seconds before approaching Yoh, the sword shot a torrent of lightning bolts at Yoh from distances before facing the ground with a sizzling sound, the Fallen Angel now directly in front of Yoh stabbed furiously.

Yoh, now caught in the surprise attack dodged the stabs from the Fallen Angel, but the torrent of Lightning came with a roar, blasting the grounds and some zapping his arms creating open wounds that burnt, and creating an unstable footing for Yoh who keeps losing his balances, narrowly dodging the Dragon's fang sharp point and curve, that soon injured him. Leaping into the air for a retreat and an attack, Yoh shouted "Celestial Strike" before blasting a red beam at the Fallen Angel, the lightning bolts incinerating in the air and the ground. The explosion hurled dirt around the desert. The stirring dust covered the battlefield from the sky and ground as Yoh fell from the heavens, landing perfectly.

"_Do you feel that?"_ said Amidamaru inside the sword, a little bit anxious and nervous. They could tell their opponent was no amateur.

"_I do! But where?"_ replied Yoh also nervous and anxious, this was not an ordinary opponent. A breeze sweeping past, send sand flying into the air, along with a low moaning sound from the rocks formation that provided some protection from the whipping sand. Peaceful, but somewhere out there this Fallen Angel person is still alive already launching his attack without warning.

Just as Yoh expected his opponent has been planning a surprised attack beneath the ground. The ground beneath Yoh exploded with the dragon fang sticking out, waving in circular movement acting like a drill. Lucky for Yoh, he had expected a move of those skills dished out by his opponent, Yoh jumped away and landed in another flat ground before it exploded into smaller bits. His opponent still underneath unharmed by the celestial strike, burrowed under the ground for more surprise attack. The burrowing attack continued relentlessly, Yoh jumped from places to places, the once flat plain now transformed into a moon filled with craters. The attack continued till the Fallen Angel emerged from the ground hovering above the ground.

"_Nice little trick, Fallen Angel…" _Yoh said arrogantly

"_But it's my turn" _Yoh said as he charged towards the Fallen Angels, his cloths flapping along. _"Halo X beam"_ Yoh shouted as charged his energy into the sword before bombarding it to the Fallen Angel. The attack shaped like an 'X' beamed across the sandy plain, breaking anything that stood in its way, slicing rocks and trees leaving all but a burning path, leading towards the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel smiled at Yoh's attack, before producing a counter attack of his own. Raising his sword at Yoh, it produced a fiery aura pulsing with a heart of its own, morphing into the Fallen Angel's true sword, the Dragon sword. Created from the darkness within him and his guardian spirit, the day they fought the King of Spirit. Since their captivity, they have trained for endless hours patiently waiting for their powers to go beyond the greatest of mortals, to have the powers of the gods.

Yoh's breath quicken, his body shivered at what would happen to the Fallen Angel. This '_was_' a friendly fight, yet Yoh was so caught up in the moment he lost all sense of self-control. Every night for the past few months, his dream have been plagued with Hao, Hao who screamed with pain, Hao who cursed Yoh for killing him, Hao who wept in the plains of the dead. Some days his dream of Hao would not appear, but a dream of a crying child haunted Yoh's dreams, a child with brown wood colour hair would crying in a light so bright that it hurts. Yoh would usually walk towards the child whose back faced him… and asked the lone child why he was alone crying with a calm and gentle soothing tone, hoping to calm the child, he did not know. The child will reply with jagged answers, each word drove a knife to Yoh's heart, _"My…Twin…Brother…is…Dead"_ the crying boy said, with hiccups interrupting him every so often.

"_I'm sorry to hear!"_ replied Yoh dumfounded not being an expert in this subject.

"_What happen to him?"_ Yoh said concern for the young child.

"_I killed him"_ the brown wood colour hair child said, with a new flood of tears.

"_Why?"_ asked Yoh, remembering what he did to his twin crazy brother, Hao at the shaman tournament. He too had killed his twin brother.

"_Because he tried to kill me"_

"_Then you did the right thing…"_ Yoh confirmed the lone child he did the right thing, the surround was turning into darker with the passing seconds till only a lone light surrounded the child.

"_Then why do you feel guilty for killing Hao?"_ asked the lone child, turning to face Yoh. Yoh covered his shock when he realized then that this lone child was none other than Yoh himself in his early childhood. He would wake to hear the thumping of his beating heart; he could feel the sweat that seeps out from his shivering body. It was never the cold that made him shiver; it was the dream that kept him up at night, knowing he has murdered a person, breaking down in a silent wept. The incident with Hao had not only changed Anna, it has changed everyone.

Watching from the distances Yoh saw his attack exploding, and the night was once again interrupted by the loud explosion that provided a brief sun that soon died out. The smoke covered the crater that was formed during the explosion. Yoh briefly said a prayer for the Fallen Angel, slowly walking away from another mistake; he was walking away from his past again.

Without warning a red beam hurled Yoh against the wall of the cliff, bouncing back on the sand of the desert. His back gave off fragrances of cooked meat that send Yoh puking, his back sore and painful. _"Where did you think you were going_?" asked the Fallen Angel stiffly.

"_I do not want to fight anymore!"_ shouted Yoh, blocking the pain.

"_If you're worried I will die? than your sadly mistaken!"_

"_I still do not want to fight…"_

"_Then do you prefer death?"_

"_No…"_

"_There's your answer, you're not fighting because you want to… Your fighting because you need to… those are two very different answers… Did I tell you that was your rest time…?"_ said the Fallen Angel in a fatherly tone, that is soothing and calm _"Lets fight with no blasting energy and what sort, just sword fight now that should keep me entertain or amused…" _added the Fallen Angel

Walking towards the Fallen Angel, Yoh finally understood what that meant, he killed Hao not because he wanted too because he need too. _"Thank You"_ Yoh said to himself, standing a few steps from the Fallen Angel he wield his sword in a defensive and attacking state waiting for the Fallen Angel to strike. Looking closely Yoh noticed a new sword in the grasp of his opponent; a golden wing marked the handle while a golden tail marked the sword's sharp and deadly blade. So caught up in the Dragon sword, Yoh was caught off guard when the dragon blade sliced the space he had been standing, yet Yoh managed to leaped backwards before slashing at his opponent. Slashing furiously but accuracy at the Fallen Angel, each attack his sword was met with the dragon sword, spraying sparks into the cold night air. Jumping to his left, Yoh lunged quickly with his sword at the Fallen Angel, meeting no resistances, and before long he felt the coldness of steel on his shoulder before a reddish liquid gushed out from his wound. _'You must master pain or it will be your master' _Yoh remember an old saying, controlling his pain, Yoh dashed towards the Fallen Angel, trying to do a leap attack, Yoh was up in mild-air when he noticed the Fallen Angel hovering in the heavens no longer below him, his plans got to waste.

Falling on the ground, Yoh groan with pain from the brutal kick that sent him flying, he was still in mild-air when the Fallen Angel's knee struck Yoh's face sending blood spraying.

"_Stand up and fight!"_

Gathering himself, Yoh fought the pain as he stood swaying, his sword firmly in his grasp. Closing his weary eyes, Yoh's vision became black; he was a master of Kin' Dori an art used by samurai to gain strength from their soul, also to heighten their senses. He stood with his sword firmly in his grasp and his senses heighten up. To his right he heard the faint flapping of winds. He was focus on a single object, the Fallen Angel. _"Amidamaru, we're one…"_ muttered Yoh under his breath, his sword disappeared from his grasp and grew to become part of his body, his soul, metaphorically speaking. The sword became an extension of his arm, and his soul. Without hesitation, Yoh thrust his sword, directly where the Fallen Angel had been. The Fallen Angel taken by surprised felt the tip of his black wings torn with the thrust, the black feather descended onto the rocky ground, fading into nothingness with the touch of rocks.

"_That was a good try! Not many people manage to hit…me," _said the Fallen Angel in disbelieve, _"But you are going to pay for that…"_ he added in disgust.

The mighty figure of the Fallen Angel dashed towards Yoh, his face calm but it was an exterior of what he feels on the inside, he true feeling were within his black eye which seemed to be an endless sea of emptiness and darkness, drawing Yoh into those dark porcelains eyes. His true feeling was filled with hatred and raged, his eyes shone with a flame so great it could never be contained. Slashing wildly at Yoh, the Fallen Angel continued his blind attack at Yoh. Yoh who was now in control of the fight, swiftly and majestically dodged each attack, flowing in a danced. Attacking and dodging, in a dance a fatal dance.

Not letting rage get the better part of the Fallen Angel, he submerged his rage into a sea of calmness. Steadily, the Fallen Angel calms his raging mind and body, inhaling deep breaths, his once raging pulse now beat to a calm pulse. Stopping his wild attacks, the Fallen Angel stood, not a bead of sweat on his god like face. This time with a more uniform move the Fallen Angel charged at Yoh, striking swiftly and effortlessly, withdrawing only to make another quick stab.

"_There…_" said the Fallen Angel, the moment he had waited appeared a grasp away. Yoh's arm was defending the Fallen Angel's downwards slash, leaving his chest unprotected. Without warning, the Fallen Angel thrust his hands at Yoh's rapid beating heart. Yoh's heartbeat felt the grip lay upon him he felt the pain, but his soul felt the burning sensation from the grip of the Fallen Angel, his soul quivered, the burning sensation wavering his ghostly figure of a soul. Yoh couldn't help it, his scream pierced the silent of the lonely desert, and his soul opened his mouth in hopes to scream, yet all that came from the ghostly figure was a muffed voice. Releasing his firm grip on Yoh, the Fallen Angel saw his opponent's soul quivered his face with a smirked.

The pain that had came upon Yoh degraded, a mark remained on his chest, the mark of the Fallen Angel. Yoh's breathing jagged, his soul too had recovered from the attack, except he could still feel the core of his heart or soul still suffering from that 'soul attack'. _"You cheated… You said sword fighting!"_ scorned Yoh breathing heavily.

"_I said sword fight, didn't I…"_ replied the Fallen Angel,"_ But if you must know I didn't break any agreement, I did indeed said a sword fight, people fighting with sword also uses their body. So as I can see I did not lie"_ added the Fallen Angel with a sly grin.

Yoh doesn't care anymore, his body felt like a baby useless. He was so weary he could barely stand, his strength had lasted him all night, and within a few minutes he could watch the sun rise from the horizon. Yoh decided it was time to summon his final assault on the Fallen Angel.

Picking up his weaken, battered body, he summon his strength and energy, knowing he may just collapsed on the ground after the attack, it was a risk he was willing to take,_" Whirlwind"_ shouted Yoh, spinning in a circle kicking sand up that masked his movement. The speed of Yoh's spinning was so fast that a hurricane rose sucking in the sand, and in the eye of the storm laid Yoh sitting and recovering from his latest attack, waiting for his hurricane to rip the Fallen Angel to bits. If that is not good enough his sword was spinning along hurricane slicing unexpected visitors.

"_Ha-Ha-Ha… a whirlwind… do you think that it's going to stop me"_ laughed the Fallen Angel flying up towards the heavens, providing him a birds eye view of the hurricane. In the eye of the storm, he spotted a lone figure with brown hair, sitting in meditation where no wind touched him. _"Ryukenshi, do you think a burning hurricane can get him out?"_ asked the Fallen Angel sulking.

"_Yes, Fallen Angel. We'll also give him some presents… a burnt face or arm"_ said Ryukenshi smiling.

"_Prefect idea…"_ the Fallen Angel complimented sending a blizzard of fireballs into the hurricane. Nothing happened for the next few second, then the hurricane began to blaze like a sun, but it was all worth it to the Fallen Angel who now bears a sly grin.

Smoke poured out of the desert, the wind breeze past pushing the smoke always, leaving liquid on the sandy ground. The flames have died out as soon as the hurricane stopped, yet some of these flame have a mind of its own, spreading like wild fire around the vicinity, killing plants and animals. Yoh laid on the ground his chest heaving and his body weak and burnt in some parts, minor burns if you're wondering. Beside Yoh was a yellow blade sword that was once a steel sword, it's aura around it blinking like a pulse… _"Yoh…" _said the Amidamaru in the sword, worried for his shaman, worried for his master and mostly worried for his friend.

"_Yes, Amidamaru…"_ coughed Yoh splitting bloody sand from his blood covered mouth, as he tries to stand on his feet. Through the dim moonlight Yoh was able to spot the Fallen Angel slowly descending his wings pushing dust away from the Fallen Angel.

"_You still have not proof, your worth in my ranks… Yoh…" _said the Fallen Angel.

"_That was just a warm up for me, Yoh… are you ready for the real fight"_ asked the Fallen Angel, as he flexed his muscles and before Yoh knew what had happened he was hit in the ribs by a fireball causing Yoh to tumble on the sand, puking more blood.

The Fallen Angel still not impressed gave Yoh time to recover, slowly. After about a minute he got impatience, send Yoh attacks after attack. "Darkness Beam" shouted the Fallen Angel, while a dark beam that absorb all the light around the area, shot towards Yoh slicing his shirt and his flesh. "Phoenix Blast" shouted the Fallen Angel as his sword shot out a fire bird that only got brighter before firing off like a rocket towards Yoh, piercing through his lunges, leaving him breathless, while blood flowed out from the open wounds.

"_This is a waste of my time,"_ said the Fallen Angel to himself… _"Lets go Ryukenshi…"_

"_What about him?"_ said Ryukenshi

"_He can die slowly… he will die from lost of blood or he will die from the pain"_ Replied the Fallen Angel bluntly, raising his blood covered hands he creating a portal from absolute darkness, from the other side of the portal lay moaning and cries for help, just the heat itself was insufferable. Yoh's vision started to blur, his eyelid grew heavier, and soon his vision became a complete darkness and his senses gone numb. Sleep took him away from the world and into the plain of despair, where all the dead resides.

_**A/N: Please Review my story… I need some encouragement… Review for me… BTW… I'm only posting 3 chapter a week… LOLX… Hope you enjoy…**_

_**Me:** This chapter fighting scene are nice…_

_**Yoh:** Not for me it isn't…_

_**Me:** Well you needed to toughen your flaps…_

_**Yoh:** Look whos talking…_

_**Me:** Mines not flaps, is called love handle…_

_**Yoh:** Love Handles?HaHa!_

_**Me:** My friend told me his is called the "love handle"…_

_**Yoh:** LOLX… Love Handles… Now that's funny…_

_**Me:** Shut up… (Walking Away, staring on the ground…)_


	4. Devil's Visit

**Chapter 4)**

**Guidance …**

Staring into the starless amber red clouds, the sky of this miserable world, Hao stared longing for the star filled sky in the world of the living, their twinkling glow pulse with life, ever so far always in the deep emptiness of space. Letting out a rush of air, Hao sighed, his heart still arched. His foretelling of Yoh following him, was clearly now a hoaxed, it was Yoh that was to defeat him. Beside him stood his guardian spirit, lava for veins, arms for fire. Powerful indeed, but not powerful enough to defeat Yoh, sensing his master's pain the fire spirit looked into the desolated world, looking down he stared into his master. They have been together for a thousand years and more, alas their dream to conquer the world of living has been yet in vain again. Hao gazed into the amber clouds, _'now'_ Hao said to himself, _'500 more years… Revenge…500 more bloody years'_ added Hao as anger raged within him.

Above the amber sky, a dark portal opened into this miserable world. With it came a breeze that swept into the world that Hao currently resides in. Hao, felt wonderful in the cold breeze, wishing it could last forever. His mind didn't mind that a portal has opened up in this world; he just cared only for the windy cold breeze. The portal like the wind appeared without warning, and like the wind it vanished without a trace, cutting the breeze from the dark portal. Hao now contemplated on his decision, should he have checked the portal? His mind playing tricks on him, there is no such things as a dark portal, is there? Hao wondered in silence. In his thousand years of living, he had never seen a dark portal, opening into the world of the dead.

The fire spirit, stared into the sky, his eyes following a thin ray of light. He wanted to tell his master but… soon decided his master shouldn't know. From there, the thin rays widen into a gateway their razor sharp edge slicing the air itself. The blinding white light eventually grew darker by absorbing the light from its surrounding until night itself could only be a fraction of its darkness. A cold breeze swept passed, the fire spirit enjoyed the sudden coldness of the breeze, closing his eyes as he felt his tense body loosen, just as the sudden breeze came, it disappeared just as soon. The Fire Spirit's eye widen, staring into the dark portal, but realized it had disappeared. _'Well, it must be a once in a lifetime thing'_ guessed the Fire Spirit.

Hao closed his weary eyes, falling into a blanket of sand. Feeling depressed he signed again, he isn't died nor is he alive, he was trapped in the middle. Hao had never been to the world of the dead, this… this tainted world was just limbo where the restless dead remained till they found their inner peace, or fulfilled their goals. No one knew what the after-live held for them, people just cared about the future and the present. The portal, itself was just a mirage… guessed Hao. He was about to sleep when a dark shadow, covered the sun from his weary almond eyes. _'Thanks, Fire Spirit'_ said Hao wearily. His spirit fell into the dark abyss, his senses blur as he fell into a deep slumber.

Dreams plagued Hao's worn out brain, sending him into the darkness of the world. In the world of darkness there is no life, no sound, and no light that could enter this abyss. He was alone, and he feared it. His shaman bond he shared with his fire spirit was severed here, eerily silence and intensity filling both his mind and body. He knew this was no dream; this was a portal, to a sinister world.

"_What is this?"_ Hao shouted in fear, his voice piecing the darkness and the silences, echoing into the dark abyss.

"_Watch and behold my wraith…"_ said a disembodied voice, from the darkness. Startling Hao, with its low growling rumble.

"_No, or you shall soon behold my wrath…"_ replied Hao sharply,

Without warning, Hao landed heavily on his feet, his leg ache from his tumble in this weird world. Quickly Hao jumped back on his feet, challenging the disembodied voice, which didn't replied, there was just a profound silence all around him. Hao soon noticed the hard ground that he stood on starting to swirl into a whirlpool. Rays of light shot out from the ground, blinding Hao who had adjusted to the emptiness of darkness, voices ruptured the world, echoing in this world. There was a shout from a familiar voice and another from the disembodied voice… The ground had become a screen; Hao could see two images fighting in an isolated desert, the moonlight casing an eerie glow to the battlefield, and the warriors themselves. The only other light was that of their sword, one glowing with a sky blue aura, the other just seems to absorb the darkness.

"_I see two people fighting! What had this have to do with me? You bloody darkness"_ asked Hao confused, by the fuzzy images. Their swords flashing as they blasted fireball and unknown tactics to Hao, clearly intended to eliminate their opponent.

"_That is my wrath… Hao Asakura… and I'm powerful, more powerful than you"_ said the disembodied voice.

Nodding Hao agreed with the disembodied voice, looking again at the fuzzy images below his feet. The disembodied opponent was losing to him, taking attacks after attacks. Both were powerful, but the disembodied voice was stronger. Hao had no idea how he knew the disembodied voice was the winning person, he considered the notion that this so called 'host' was toyed with his mind.

"_What is it you want of me?"_ said Hao restless

"_Do you want to see my opponent...? I trust you will find it pleasing!"_ replied the disembodied voice.

"_Why do I care, who your freaking opponent is?"_ shouted Hao now impatient

"_Your brother…Yoh…"_ the disembodied voice taunting Hao

"_And why should I care? I want him dead!"_ replied Hao, not feeling sorry for his twin brother, who stood against him when he was alive. Hao could still remember that day when he had accomplished his goal. Yes, his goal. He had finally captured the King of spirits, he was… a… GOD…, but Yoh. Yoh Asakura stood in his way, like all Asakura do… Pride was within him, but sheer minutes later… doom came, with the flashing of blades.

"_You shouldn't care and… that's good… I already killed him; he has arrived in the world of the restless dead. Is that good news for you?"_ said the disembodied voice questionably

"_Brother…"_ muttered Hao, under his breath. His heart skipping beats as excitement poured over him. Hao kept his face as smooth and ignorance as he could, hoping to keep his thoughts away from the wandering eyes of the darkness.

"_I have to go…"_ said Hao to the darkness,

"_Enjoy my gift to you!"_ said the disembodied voice, before the swirling light below vanished into the darkness. Hao felt his body vaporized, and real sleep took hold. Hao enjoyed and welcomed his visions of defeating Yoh with open arms. Finally Yoh has come... _'Yoh, you're dead…'_ thought Hao, just as sleep took him.

A/N: R&R please… I will post 3 chapters per week… Kk 


	5. Castle of Redemption

**Chapter 5)**

**A/N: This is a short chapter… but I still hope you like it…**

**Castle of Redemption **

His mind kept playing his fight with the Fallen Angel, he was using all his energy blast after blast, yet the Fallen Angel was toying with him, until the end when he said that the warm-up was over. There he killed Yoh, sending him into the plains of despair. Yoh now alone in the plain of despair, _'Where is Amidamaru?'_ said Yoh to his ghostly self, worried for his friend. Staring at his transparent body, Yoh wondered if this was a dream, a scary dream or if this was reality. Around him, he noticed others looking like him, their face covered with anger, sadness, and shock. Like everyone else, they had Yoh's ghastly features that faded into the surrounding and bodies that was hovering (like ghosts), their arms ending with a wavering mist that was to be their fingers. Floating towards a passing ghost, Yoh asked in a concerned tone, _"Where am I?"_…

"_Castle of Redemption,"_ replied the female ghost with a grim looking face, before hovering away, every once in awhile glancing back at Yoh as if he was a stranger. _"Castle of Redemption?"_ thought Yoh out loud. Looking about, Yoh saw mills of mindless souls of people wandering towards a Castle. Yoh soon decided to follow them to this castle of Redemption.

Time played no part in the plains of despair, there was no dawn or night, no seconds or minutes, there were just ghosts that wandered lost, seeking their love ones or their sworn enemies. In the plains of despair laid the ghost that cannot passed on to the after-life, for they have yet to release their soul from the world, having unfulfilled plans or dreams.

In the plains of despair, the sky glowed a pale maroon light, its people filled with beak faces. The surround was desolated except for an enormous castle topping the plains of despair; clouds of fire surrounded this vast castle, its walls gray and dull bringing weight to those who enters its dark oak doors, creaking when it opens and closes, outside of this vast castle stood a defending wall to guard its visitors and residents. To Yoh this is neither a castle nor fortress, it was a prison trapping ghosts inside its towering wall. Yoh was like many of the ghost lost and unknown to this world; only know the castle laid hope for their resurrection or their way to the after-life, Yoh decided to call it the castle of awakening, awakening from this nightmare instead of the dreadful name's real name the Castle of Redemption.

A/N: The next chapter will have an Oc character will be my version of the past… please R&R…


	6. Atari's Reincarnation

_**A/N: this is a version of what happened before the Shaman tournament. Atari is an Oc charater, and all ideas portrayed in this story is my one. LOLX…**_

**Chapter 6)**

**Atari reincarnation**

Hao walked nervously around, his heart pounding. He had received news that his brother did indeed die, and was in the plains of despair. Now that he was back in his kingdom, Hao wanted to meet Yoh for his last time before…. He had made his decision as soon as the disembodied voice told him. Hao had awoken with a slight headache after his excursion to the world where the disembodied resided.

"_It's the only way…"_ said Hao, to the fire spirit

"_Master it can't be… it's not worth it…"_

"_It is… for…"_ Hao said letting the word hung, before sighing. It was as he told himself, the only decision, the only way for…her _'I wouldn't regret it… and besides I will always be with you, always…'_

He still remembered that fine day when he met her. The sun was out, sending a breeze towards the two couples on the outcrops of rock, atop a Cliff overlooking a clear untouched desert. Her oak wood colour hair swaying in the wind, her face was beyond description born with red amber rose lips, her eyes sparkling with love. Love. She had a lean figure, her hips curve to provided a beautiful shape. She was pouring beads of sweat after the long climb. She was panting heavily, Hao could see her breast moving up and down, giving Hao some lustful yet placid thoughts. Taking control of his urge, to stare at her attractive breast, he set his gaze towards the quiet peaceful and lovely desert. _"Hao… Why have you brought me here?"_ said the goddess like beauty with a calm soothing voice. _"I will tell you soon, when the moment is right"_ replied Hao turning his gaze towards her, and then taking short glances at her breast. Hao could see beads of sweat dripping into her shirt, giving a sense of uncomfortable feeling. She held a sly smile, even as she notices him staring at her heaving breast. Turning away in embarrassment, he blushed. He always felt calm with her, she was his life, and she held his heart with a smile ever since their first meeting. Hao could hear her sweet giggling even though she covered her mouth with her hand; looking back he could see why he had fallen in love with her. It wasn't just her looks; it was also her soul.

"_Can't you tell me now? Please…"_ pleaded Atari the "goddess", staring at Hao with her almond eye. Padding towards Hao, till she sat inches always from Hao, on the edge of the cliff. _"I'm cold…"_ Atari added biting on her lustrous rose lips, her hair weaving in the direction of the sudden breeze.

"_I can help you with the cold"_ replied Hao, shuffling closer. The aroma of her rose scented perfumed whiff floated around Hao, placing his arm around her, he felt her warm touch, so alive. _'She wasn't cold…_' Hao realized, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"_There is something on your face…"_ said Hao, grinning.

"_Where?"_ Atari replied, rubbing her sand covered hand on her pale cheeks.

"_Is it gone?"_

"_No…"_

"_Can you tell me where? Please"_

"_Here…"_ answer Hao, his lips parted kissing her smooth milky cheek. He wanted this moment to last forever but controlling himself he withdraw reluctantly, turning away blushing.

"_Hao… you're so…_"before she could complete her sentences, Hao kissed her lustrous lips again, this time their arms tangle. Landing on the hard ground nevertheless trapped in the embracement, Hao could taste her blood red colored lips, and her warm rose scented breath. He became one with Atari, her every senses became his, happiness, love, lust however it was mostly love.

"_Atari, I'm…"_ interrupted Hao, but was paused by Atari with a single finger planted on his lips. Gently Hao kissed her long smooth neck, working his way down. Every few seconds he would pant kisses on her velvet skin; he couldn't control his lust for her anymore. His rough hands yearn for Atari's creamy pale body. His appetite for Atari has grown tremendous during the last year and now he was a tiger having his fill, pouncing on the food. His hands working her, like a harp. Breaking the death like silence with his music, her moaning echoed through the endless desert.

"_I still remember you… Atari"_ whispered Hao, his eyes watery. His heart destroyed the day; he received news she had fallen. He was fighting in the war of souls, when the devastating news arrived, his heart shattered and his battle against the legions of dead when on a steep downhill, nearly costing the defeat of the legions of living he commanded.

"_Master? Are you alright?"_ the Fire Spirit asked concern.

"_I'm just thinking of Atari…"_

"_I see… Anna does look like Atari, doesn't she?"_ wondered the Fire Spirit…thinking out loud.

"_Yes, she does… that's why I have not been able to find her spirit… she was always alive… the gods have prevented me from getting her…"_

"_Will I be with you, master? When you…"_ asked the Fire Spirit, shocked at what his master will prepared to do.

"_Yes, you will fire spirit… always remember I will be with you… I need to do this for her…"_

"_Yes… for her…"_ relented the Fire Spirit.

_**A/n: I hoped you enjoy my story, please R&R. Note: the war of souls is my other story which I am currently writing. I will tell you when the war of souls begins, I hope you will like the war of soul also. R&R… Thanks **_


	7. Destiny

**A/N: please R&R thanks… Enjoy, Oh, and if you read my cliff side romance you must have noticed that chapter 6 is the same as it only names have been changed. Anyway read cliff side romance, new chapter in it and like I say. Some say is porn other says is not porn, review that story too, awesome!**

**Destiny**

Wandering the halls of the castle of redemption, Yoh wondered what his future as a dead hold of him. Yet, he still raged over his defeat, _'No one can stop this Fallen Angel from whatever his quest is… his… just to powerful… I have failed my friends…'_ Absently walking around the dull colour of the castle, Yoh wondered who ruled this castle.

"_Yoh Asakura?"_ asked a foggy spirit.

"_Yes… and you are?"_ replied Yoh, a little surprised… by the ghost, who approached suddenly, lacking the sound that the living have.

"_I'm sorry if I have startled you, but I have come to bring you to our leader!"_

"_Thank you"_ Yoh said, walking after the ghost. The halls eerily quiet, despite the facts that ghost do not sleep. The only noise other than Yoh's breathing was the dripping water and the ticking of a nearby grandfather clock. Trying to be friendly in this world, Yoh asked the ghost questions, but the ghost only replied with the casual nods never giving to much information on his master. After minutes of zigzagging around the dark dreadful corridors of the castle, they arrived before a bronze door carved with a brief history of the war of souls, which Yoh doesn't have an absolute idea.

"_What is this carving mean to be?"_ asked Yoh to his new friend.

"_Those…"_ replied the ghost pointing a large diamond surrounded by millions of mini diamond that sparkled in the red light _"Those are legions of living,"_ added the ghost with a hint of proud ness. _"Those diamond resemble the legions of the living_, _the pure white radiant… you see…"_

"_These now…"_ told the ghost to Yoh, flicking his wavering mist of a finger towards the black rocks _"These are the legions of the dead… just like their heart the black rock resembles their heart, dark and veil. _

"_Such a terrible war…and us shamans are the warriors of the battle… so many of us were lost! But we prevail…"_ told the ghost, his misty face holding a smile…

"_I never knew of this war!" _replied Yoh; his head held millions of question unanswered. But preferred to keep it to himself, beside he had plenty of time here to learn of the war of souls.

"_If you are thinking of staying here, and studying about the war of souls, I don't think you can! I'm sorry!"_ whispered into Yoh's ear,

"_Why?"_ demanded Yoh, _"Is it because I'm to lousy for this castle?"_ added Yoh angrily.

"_No…"_

"_Anyway, my master wants to meet with you"_ hovering away shaking his misty head… _"Good luck"_

Deep down Yoh knew he wasn't really angry with the friendly ghost; the ghost was just an excuse to vent his anger. Yoh was angry because he had to wait here for his friends to be killed by the Fallen Angel. No one could stop the Fallen Angel, only he could, thinks Yoh. Banging on the bronze door, Yoh waited with an answer.

"_Come in…"_ said a muffled voice from behind the bronze door.

Hao leaned against the grey wall of his room, waiting for Yoh to arrived before what must be done, be done. His thoughts were interrupted when Yoh banged on the bronze door with carving of the war of souls.

"_Come in…"_ said Hao

The bronze door burst opened with the creaking of old metals grinding, a brown almond hair teenager enter, his hands growing to become mortal, there was light radiating from his body, unlike the ghost of this plain. His eye wandered around the room, till he spotted Hao. Yoh's eyes widen in shocked before instinct kick in, his palm circulating his sword.

"_Hao… You are not yet dead, but you will be soon…"_ hissed Yoh, charging towards Hao with his sword.

"_Brother… you cannot be serious can you? This is a family reunion"_ Hao imply behind those dark lifeless eyes.

"_And have you come to take revenge on me?"_ asked Yoh feeling weak and pathetic without his guardian spirit to guild and help him, proceeding with his attack stabbing and slashing with the steel blade. Yoh obsess with killing Hao, didn't realized the Fire Spirit Hao's guardian spirit behind him waiting for his master to signal the attack.

"_Yes, I was planning to… but circumstances prevent it… I'm afraid I can't…"_ muttered Hao, waving the Fire Spirit off while dodging blows.

"_What circumstances?"_ posed Yoh his steel blade lunging at Hao's heart… but was easily dodged by Hao who was grinning. Pursuing Hao, Yoh threw a near-by vase towards Hao, which was incinerated inches from Hao.

"_I think you know…"_ Hao replied with a smirk

"_I know?"_ demanded Yoh angrily, to think he was happy of meeting the general of the legions of the living. It was his own brother, his demented brother, slicing the cushion and wood that stood against him and his brother; he padded across the room where Hao sat on a silk cushion relaxing.

"_The Fallen Angel, brother…"_

"_Yes… I know that"_

"_Then you know that he will conquer the world… and worst massacre everyone… even Anna"_

"_Yes, I do… but what am I meant to do… I fought him, and I lost…"_ Dropping his sword Yoh wept, he didn't care if his brother saw him weak and pathetic… He failed his friends and family and wanted death to be upon him again. Those words strung his heart, it was true, he had given up hope and he has doomed his friends. _"Hao kill me please… I cannot live and know that I'm the cause of the world's destruction." _whispered Yoh tears dripping on the marble floor.

"_I know you did… but I will not kill you"_

"_Are you going to help me?"_ inquired Yoh, tears streak off his warm faced.

"_No… I mean…"_ Hao replied, _"Yes… but I'm not doing this for you, Yoh… I doing it for Atari and my love for her…"_ added Hao

"_Who is Atari?"_

"_That you do no need to know, and is to long of a story for you…"_

"_Yes, but how will you help me? When we are both bloody stuck here…"_ questioned Yoh…

"_No, you're not stuck here… You're being revived now… and as for me helping you out…"_ pausing, he gazed into Yoh's eyes with his eyes. There was something in Hao's eyes that Yoh could see and it was love but not for him for someone else. _"You know how I tried to absorb you… You must do that to me… for us to be… stronger…"_ Hao said…

"_I can't absorb you, Hao… I'm sorry there must be another way…"_ shouted Yoh, feeling the guilt he once felt when he reality hit him, he had killed his twin brother. _"I'm not going to kill you again… there must be another way…!"_ Yoh yelled…

"_Look… there is no time, absorb me and you can have the power of a god… you will have two guardian spirits… Do it before you run out of time…"_ hissed Hao angrily clenching his fist.

"_No, I will not…"_ Yoh spat the words out in shame that he had even through of this idea. Out from the corner of his almond eye, Yoh noticed a fist approaching him. Hao's fist punched him in his eye. Dazzled from the blow, Hao topped over him.

"_Merge with me… You're getting all the control so what are you whining about… all I get to do is live in your head…"_ shouted Hao, his fist clenched into a ball threatening Yoh.

"_Look around you, Yoh… If there is a way out I would have gone for it already… but there isn't… You are getting revived and you are the only person who can do this…"_ gripping Yoh with his fist, Hao carried Yoh to a near-by chair.

"_I won't leave without you… nor will I absorb you…"_ Yoh replied firmly, his face wounded but he prevented himself from rubbing it, winking once in a while from the pain.

"_Then you have doomed your friends…"_ Hao said shaking his head in disgrace…

"_No, I have not…"_ replied Yoh walking towards Hao, _"I just have one question for you, if I have absorbed you… will I be able to release you?"_

"_Why?"_ implied Hao grinning.

" _If I'm able to release you from my head… I will absorb you now…and I will release you after we defeat the Fallen Angel… but…please tell me the truth"_ inquired Yoh frowning, his hands held a firm grasp on Hao's shoulder. Moving closer, Yoh embraced Hao, a brotherly hug. _"I'm sorry Hao for all the trouble I caused you…"_ whispered Yoh, into Hao's ear.

"_Is all right… I was pretty demented myself… An all shaman kingdom…what a fool I was…"_ chuckled Hao,

"_Yea… well… we are all really demented…Once in a while…"_ Yoh laughed, joining Hao in his laugher…

"_Yes… we are aren't we?"_ Hao retained his chuckling, tears forming in his almond shade eyes. _"I will miss you, my brother…" _Haomuttered under his breath, away from Yoh's ears._ "And I love you, my brother…" _added Hao

"_My only regret is that you saw me when I'm demented... I sorry for the pain I have brought you…"_

"_So Hao, what do you say? Will I be able to release you after we fuse?"_ gently nudging Hao away from him… Tears shriek across Hao's god like features, emotions sprung up in Yoh. He could help himself but let the tears flow. _"Hao why are you crying?"_ Yoh asked gently and brotherly, overwhelm with tears filling in his undead _eyes_.

"_Happiness… for being with you again…"_ Hao told Yoh, _"though for the last time…"_ thought Hao sadly.

"_Well, will I be able to release you?"_ Yoh asked again… staring into Hao's eyes

Hao knew there was no way he could ever be released from Yoh after the absorption, but he loved Atari and now his growing love for Yoh stopped him from telling all that he wanted. After Yoh absorbed him, there will be no turning back. _'What a pity… Just when I'm getting to know my brother…'_

"_Yes… You will be able to release me, brother…"_ said Hao hugging Yoh again… _"Forgive me, Yoh… for lying to you…but this is for my Atari…"_


	8. Lies

_**A/N: sorry for taking so long to post this chapter… I was too busy, downloading Naruto, I love Naruto now… awesome anime… Haha, don't worry I will still write more chapters for this story. R&R**_

**Chapter 8)**

**Lies…**

"_Anna slow down, you walking too fast…"_ said Manta, running after Anna. His face covered with sweat and sand. His feet hurts, his leg sore with pain and his vision blurred with every step. He was tiny for a teenager but his brain makes up it. _"Anna, why are you we rushing to Dhobi Village?"_ asked Manta, weak and weary after the long journey. Frustrated Manta cursed Anna, _"Anna stop what the bloody hell is wrong with you…"_ biting his dried crack lips Manta looked knew he had overreacted, but he didn't expect Anna to take it so hard. She froze on the sandy desert, her hair weaving in the northern breeze. She was a statue, motionless and quiet. Afraid he had madden her, Manta asked in a gently tone, _"I'm sorry for my outburst"_

"_No, Manta… I should have told you this…?"_ she answered her voice quivering. _"I though it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I was wrong…"_ turning around towards Manta, her face covered with sand and tears. Her eyes carried sacks of red rings, her once red rose lips quivered with streaks of hair shading her watery eyes. _"Manta, Yoh is dead… I should have told you sooner but… I thought it was just…"_

"_No… you are wrong… Anna… Yoh cannot be defeated…"_ Manta said, stepping away from Anna into the unknown desert, refusing to accept such lies. He couldn't help the tears shear from his eyes, but he decided to run away from Anna and her lies. _"I don't believe you, Anna…"_ Manta yelled, his screams muffled by the roar of the rising wind. _"If you are trying to joke, you can't… This isn't funny Anna…"_ added Manta, over the roaring of the growing wind.

"_I wish I was, Manta… I really wish I was…"_ Anna replied tears staining her black blouse.

"_You are a liar… how do you know he is dead?"_ Manta barked at the weeping Anna, her heart was already broken the day Hao nearly killed Yoh. She couldn't face such pain; she didn't want to feel such torment.

"_I gave him an amulet; Manta…A magic amulet and it's the only link I have with him… when he wears it…"_

"_If he wears it... what if he took it off… Anna ever though about it…"_ Manta said

"_I felt him die, I felt him, and Manta…I felt him drifting into the world of the dead…"_ Anna retorted anguished,

"_Stop lying Anna,"_ Manta howled running into the desert, away from Anna and her lies and away from the cursed Dhobi Village. His lunges exploded and his legs burn, as he ran away from her lies. Ignoring the shouts and calls of Anna, Manta ran. He knew he was far away from Anna but still he ran, he ran till his heart couldn't handle another step, collapsing on the sand. Weariness took him to his dreams, where he laid on the green grass of spring, the scent of new life whiffed around him with Yoh beside him laughing and joking like they always do.

Anna could only see as Manta's small figure disappear into the shimmering heat wave. She knew she should have told him earlier but choose not to. Sighing she turning glancing at the rocky land before her, protecting Dhobi village from non-shamans. Pulling her bandana, she dried her tears. With each step, she knew she was walking towards the corpse of Yoh, her lover in Dhobi Village. _'Nothing could stop her from reaching her Yoh, nothing.'_ She though, wandering towards the village.

From upon the jagged cliff the Fallen Angel watched with his hawk eye, watching as the tiny boy ran away into the desert, facing enviable death. Turning his gaze back on the female, he couldn't see why she was so special to Yoh and Hao. One thing he did know for certain was to capture this female then the Asakura brothers would be bonded to him, obeying his every command, if they haven't destroyed themselves. They will be known as the death-knight, the Fallen Angel's right and left hand men, and their prize that wretched girl. He knew he could let such good talents go to waste.

"_Ryukenshi, when you're ready"_ the Fallen Angel said, patiently waiting for his guardian spirit's call.

A mist appeared before the Fallen Angel, slowly enveloping him. Ahead of the Fallen Angel, a flare of light pulsed like a beacon, drawing the Fallen Angel towards the shrouded mist. Stepping through the mist revealed Ryukenshi the behemoth black dragon. _"I'm ready, master…"_ said the behemoth dragon, his wings beating the air.

"_So am I… Ready yourself, Ryukenshi… we finally found our prey…"_ snorted the Fallen Angel stepping into the shadow of the near-by rocky outcrops, submerging into the darkness vanishing without a trace. His prints on the sandy outcrops flew into the sea of sands; only his dark presences lingered on poisoning the plants.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoy this chapter, R&R thanks…**_


	9. Prey

**Predator or Prey**

Sand ran over Anna's weaving blonde hair, her eyes ache from the overly bright sun. Her tender muscles sore from the walk across the blasted desert, every part of her body was sore. Her mood didn't heighten with the disappearances of Manta, she just wished he had listened to her plead, the desert was merciless in its assault and he wouldn't lasted a week in the relentless whipping sands of the desert. She waited for Manta for the past few minutes in the unforgiving sun, but he never came, she decided to walked away from Manta, grieving for her lover alone.

"_Anna…I've been waiting for you…"_ as the distant voice echoed in a near by ravine, amplifying the rough voice interrupting her grieving for Yoh, turning her tears covered face towards the voice. Anna demanded not in the mood to entertain strangers with her infamous short and snappy voice. _"Who are you?"_

"_You don't need to know that for now, precious…"_ the distant voice grunted unpleasant with Anna's disrespect for him.

"_Precious? I think you are mistaken… and if you aren't you better wish you were…"_ Anna advised the unknown person her anger rising.

"_Anna… You hold the key to my death knights… so you are my precious…"_ replied the unknown voice.

"_Death-knights? Come out you coward…"_ commanded Anna with an aura of respect and dignity.

Snigger the Fallen Angel, could help but admit this so called Anna's got spunk. Strolling out from the dark shadows of the ravine, he couldn't see why both the Asakura brothers have fallen in love with this witch. The heat send waves of heat beating down on their darken burnt body pouring beads of sweat from their pores, he preferred the shadows but he need the key to his victory over the King of Spirits so he was willing to enter the open sunlight.

"_A freak of nature, who've finally shown himself…"_ Anna said expressionless, staring into the Fallen Angel's dark almond eyes.

The Fallen Angel twisted with those words, his grin turning into a frown. Like his mood, he wanted to kill the bitch that stood before him, without respect for the soon to be ruler of the living world and dead world. Controlling his urges to snap her like a twig, he tried to smile baring his teeth for her.

"_What are you? A stalker?"_ asked Anna,

"_No…"_ the Fallen Angel retorted _"But… I will tell you what you are if you carry on mocking me…"_ Clenching his fist, till his leather gauntlet squeaked beneath his might, warning her not to continue her disrespect for him.

"_Out of my way…"_ Anna said hoarsely, she only wants to be grieving for Yoh. Not to be interrupted or disturbed by this stranger.

Rage submerges the Fallen Angel as he drove his clenched fist into Anna's stomach, leaving her breathless. Gripping her sun-bloomed hair, he pulled her to her feet. Blood ticked on to the sand, coloring them a blossom red. Shoving his hands under her neck, he turned to face her blood and tear covered face. _"Question me one more time and I will kill you…"_

"_I already want death, your just doing me a favor…"_ Anna said gazing on the sand of the desert. Hearing those words the Fallen Angel tossed her to the jagged edge of the mountain.

Anna nearly laughed when she said those fatal words, she had wished for death since her connection with Yoh disappear but she was too weak minded and fearful and now this stranger was doing her a favor, something she couldn't do. Closing her emerald eye's she embraced death. _"Yoh, I'm coming… wait for me" _she thought as she fell into the darkness surrounding darkness.

Mosuke's Manta spirit guardian, faded into Manta's slumber. _"Manta, is time for you to wake up… Anna is in trouble…"_ Mosuke's bellowed in Manta's dream. Gradually the dream world dissolved, shutting Mosuke out. Opening his eyes, Manta rose from his slumber. Sand dropping back from once it came. Bits of sand trapped in his blonde hair, and some within his private area.

"_Mosuke?"_ Manta asked staring into the sun baked desert.

"_Manta, Anna is in trouble…"_ Mosuke said, stressing.

"_I'm sure she is going to be alright!"_ Manta said, crawling to his feet.

"_She's not… Manta… This spirit or whatever is too strong for her…"_

"_What spirit?"_ Manta inquired

"_Lets just save her, Manta… She is in real trouble…"_

"_K…"_ Manta said following Anna's fast fading footprints, and with the help of Mosuke guiding light, they made fast progress to where Anna is. He knew Anna is in deep trouble if she couldn't stop this spirit, providing the unknown strength to Manta for the fast journey and the battle to come.

Anna leaned against the rocky cliff side, her head bleeding red dark blood. She looked dead, but she wasn't. She had merely fainted with the injuries caused by the Fallen Angel barely alive, yes, but alive. Every breath she took drew a whizzing muffled sound, blood spilling out from her nose. For a brief moment he could see, her goddess side. Beautiful beyond comprehension, her sun bloomed hair reflecting the sunlight, her moonlight skin radiating an orange glow with her emerald eyes she really was a goddess. Clearing his dried throat he stared into her white lifeless eyes, there was life but it was not there presently. Turning his hard dead like gaze away from her, he cursed himself. Why the hell did he suddenly noticed her? She was only just a pawn in a mighty game, nothing more. But he was starting to feel something for her, something he had experience when he was weak and mortal before he became a true god. Could it be? No… the good Kenshi can never overwhelm him.

From a far, Manta saw the dazzled figure of Anna crouched over the rocky cliff. Her head bleeding, and atop her was a spirit. There was never enough time to think in such dire situation, rushing the last few meters towards the unknown spirit Manta summoned his guardian spirit. _'Anna, here I come…'_ said Manta taking the spirit by surprised. Stretching his fist in mid-air, he summoned his large mallet into his fist, fading into reality. "_Mosuke, thanks for guiding me…"_ whispered Manta, gripping the hard wooden mallet as he galloped the last few meters till impact.

Shocked covered the Fallen Angel's godly face, as he turned his gaze from the goddess known as Anna to her fall-out friend. The shocked came from her fall-out friend a mortal, being a shaman. He wondered in that spilt second what had happen to the world, has it become so tainted that nothing could cure it? _'No…'_ the word popped in his brain, destroying all other thoughts, _'I can save us from these wannabe shamans, I can… and I'll have my revenge… good can never prevail… Never…"_

Manta saw the best result for an assault as he identified it as once in a lifetime, a fatal blow that could extinguish the spirits life. The spirit's tilted his divinity like face as he turned towards Manta's spirit mallet. Driving his energy into the wooden mallet, it spun ever harder, bringing death and destruction for all who stood against its might.

Anna's eyes widen with surprised, her head bleeding with blood pouring over her skull. Her dazzled eyes caught motion in front of her. Her vision blurry saw a short figure charged towards an angel figure with wings flapping.

Firmly gripping his wooden mallet, Manta swung it with his strength. The powerful blow smashed the Fallen Angel's face, blinding him momentarily with blood gushed out from his broken nose. The Fallen Angel raised his hands protecting his blinded eyes, his anger raging like a bush fire absently leaving his stomach exposed. _'Another Advantage'_ the notion occurred to Manta as he drove another blow into the spirit's stomach, torpedo-ing him against the rocky cliff. Crashing against the rocky to produce a shape of him. The loud eruption, reverberate around the area, causing boulders to flatten the god like creature under its mass.

Mantas breathe heavily, after such an intense battle. True he wasn't a shaman, but he could be for a while. After which would leave him breathless and weak. Walking unsteady towards Anna, Manta's no longer had his spirit control; all he wanted to do was sleep. Like Anna his vision was blurry, and his body weak. _"Anna, are you all right?"_ Manta asked, concerned feeling the guilt of parting with her, he was the reason this happened to her. He promised Yoh, he would protect her before he leaved for Dhobi Village. He failed Yoh.

"_Yoh?"_ Anna muttered, her breathing quickening.

"_No, Anna…I'm Manta and is alright, the spirit is dead…"_ Manta assured Anna, soothingly touching her sun-bloom hair, unknotting the knots and dusting the sand out. Meanwhile checking to see, if it was a terrible wound.

"_Anna, I'm no doctor… but I think you're going to be alright… we just need to close the wound… that's all…"_ Manta laughed nervously.

The Fallen Angel, felt the boulders plummeting from the cliff, beating his body. _'No one takes me by surprise,'_ whispered the Fallen Angel. He was still alive, nothing could ravel his power, no one ever will. Pushing himself off the ground with the boulders still on top of him, his coiled himself spilling away with out sound. It didn't take long for him to recover from the blow. His broken nose got twisted back in place. His stomach rebuke, and his sword a new sword formed from his blood. The blood sword, harder than any material in this world, and tainted with his evil on its edge and curve, one scratch was all it took for you to, die. Painfully!

"_Human…"_ yelled the Fallen Angel from the distances.

Manta looked back towards the distance voice. It wasn't totally surprising to see his opponent still standing. If he could defeat Anna, clearly he was strong. _'Mosuke, I may die in this battle… when I do. Tell Ren, Horo, Lyserg and Chovolove to come and prepare for this villain… tell them to come and save the world again… tell them Yoh is gone… along with me…'_ The life of Manta was never courageous; Yoh and the gang always helped him. Now it was time for him, to be what he could never be. It was time for him to help the Anna. Hopefully someone would come and help save both of them. Time is the key.

'_Manta… No… you're too weak to do spirit unity…'_ the thought of Mosuke flashed in Manta's mind.

"_Is the only way,"_ Manta grinned staring at the Mosuke's soul. _"Besides I will be a hero,"_ he added retaining his grin.

"_You may not know this, Manta… But we all know you're a hero… Without you Hao might not have been defeated… You are a hero…in my eyes"_ Mosuke reminded Manta,

Sighing Manta took a quick glance at Anna distorted face. The time has come for him to be save the different Anna, she was different from when they started the shaman tournament. _'Human, you shall die'_ the spirit shouted, interrupting Manta thoughts.

"_It's time!"_

Charging towards the spirit, Manta knew he could survive this. Smiling, he summoned Mosuke into the mallet again, for the last time. _'Mosuke you have been a good spirit, you have also been a good friend…to me'_ said Manta,

"_So have you Manta the courageous"_

Swinging his mallet in a futile attempt to attack the Fallen Angel, Manta's mallet was blocked with the Fallen Angel's left palm. Then the Fallen Angel's right hand moved swiftly under Manta's neck choking him. _'Manta, you can stop him…'_ said Mosuke. Pulling the Mallet which is firmly held in the Fallen Angel's grasp, Manta wished he had another weapon.

Tightening his grip over the Mallet, the wood screeched with fear, threatening to exploded beneath the Fallen Angel's palm, looking into the Fallen Angel's eye Manta saw satisfaction bearing a smirk just as he crushed the mallet beneath his iron fist. The Fallen Angel turned his gaze to Manta's fluttering eyelid. _'Humans'_ said the Fallen Angel in disgusted, He didn't need his blood sword. The Human's spirit mallet has been destroyed and now it was time for the human to die.

"_Good Bye…Mosuke"_ Manta said, breathless. Drifting into the sleep.

_A/N: please review… Hahaha, being lazy for a bit… I finished the next chapter already hope you enjoy._


	10. Revive

**Chapter 10**

**Revival**

Sitting on the cold marble grounds, Yoh shut his eyes. Waiting for the ritual to begin, the ritual of combination, the ritual to become one with Hao as twins their power have been separated, but as one their powers are limitless. Hao stood opposite him, his hard gaze pecking Yoh's bones. Silent reign over the world of the dead, even as a dead Yoh have never gotten used to it, the sky glowed with a crimson lights, only the sudden roar of the rising burning winds disrupted their ritual. The Spirit of Fire stood guard over them, protecting them when they were at their most vulnerable point, soon to the guardian spirit of Yoh along with Amidamaru.

"_Yoh its time…"_ said Hao restlessly.

"_Ok, let's begin…Hao…"_ Yoh replied, as Hao summoned his Furyoku, his lips trembling as he gathered energy from the dept of the real underworld. The earth beneath them rumbled, rocks shocked in their places just when the ground erupted as billions of twinkling stars exploded from the ground, rupturing the rocks and land into a massif earthquake. _"Stay calm, Yoh…"_ Hao grunted with the energy weighting down on his body. This was the fastest and most secure way to fuse together, without losing their energy when they become one. Beads of sweat dripped down Hao's face as he mustered more energy, around them rocks crumbled beneath the might of the energy. Yoh watched in amazement, as the marble ground collapsed, revealing a vast circle and locked in the center was Hao and Yoh. The vast artifact had carvings on it, like a whirlpool it absorbed the sky blue carving into the middle, which entwine to connect into a circle. What was once a sky blue carving now had blood seeping into the circle, trapping Yoh and Hao.

Manta awoke in the world of the dead, his hands still held the small bits of his spirit mallet. He was lying on his back, facing the crimson sky. He was dead and he knew it, his only wish was for Anna to be alright, and that the unknown spirit was not interested in her. _'So… Yoh must be here somewhere…'_ said Manta heaving his small body off the ground, landing gently on his invisible feet. Manta wanted to shout for Yoh, hoping Yoh would be able to hear his small squeaky voice in the distant, but though again, who in the right mind would spend all eternally in an endless desert. Sighing he started his long walk towards an undead civilization.

It has been a long walk, and without any signs of civilization in the desert, Manta was getting restless and frighten. He needed someone with him, he didn't want to be by himself. _"Do not fear, Manta… for I will always be with you…"_ said a voice. Manta wasn't all that shocked; the voice sounded strangely familiar and had a calming tone in it. _"Thanks Mosuke…"_ replied Manta as he carried himself further into the desert.

Finally grasping the rocky edge of the hill, Manta heaved himself off the edge, falling on to the landing. He could see everything for miles and more, the wavering heat, the everlasting sand, and the tiny mountains jabbing the heavens. _"Mosuke, are you seeing this!"_ Manta asked Mosuke, gesturing at the rising stars from the plain close by. He waited for a reply but there wasn't, he didn't care. There was someone there, and he had to go there fast. _"Manta, I have something to tell you…"_ said Mosuke after a time, _"I'm just a remnants of myself, there's enough Furoyu for you to make it to the mountain before the energy ebb. Maybe more, give or take!" _

"_Mosuke, I'm still going to go to the rising stars! Maybe I will find Yoh there."_ Manta chuckled, jumping off the cliff. Now that he is a spirit, gravity held to sway over him.

Yoh opened his eyes, and glimpsed at the growing brightness radiating around him. Fear pounded him, _"what is going on…"_ he shouted looking at Hao's widening eyes. He shouted again, hoping his screams would shatter Hao's stunned eyes. Not a speck of sound voiced from his open mouth. His ears could detect the disrupted voice of Hao, _"Yoh…Heart…Go…Light…Revive…Noooo…"_

Hearing those words, Yoh shifted his gaze from Hao to his heart; Yoh spotted the white glow radiating from his heart. Clutching his heart with his blood-covered hands, he felt the pull of the white light as his vision exploded into a rainbow of colors. Everything swirled past him, Hao's distorted face, the Spirit of Fire rocketing towards him in hopes of pulling him back to the world of the dead, but the figure of a small kid rushing towards Hao caught his attention before the surrounding spinning in a blink an eye. His vision became hazy, his head hurts and his eye's couldn't handle the loud sounds bombarding the whirlpool of a plain, just as sudden as it came, it stopped.

Manta saw the Light Globe and in the middle of it was Yoh, _"Yoh!"_ Manta shouted, from the distance. His was still in spirit form, _"Mosuke into the mallet"_ he shouted again, spreading his hands out. It wasn't long till a mallet fade into existence and falling into Manta's open hands.

"_Yoh, I'm coming"_ Manta yelled as he jumped into the air, his mallet swinging furiously at the globe. Only making a scratch on it, beside him he saw Hao frozen, while his spirit of fire rushed forward at the globe in hopes of destroying it. _"Hao… must have done this"_ though Manta landing gently on the slopes. _"Manta, my Furyuko is running out"_ the thought flashed in Manta's mind. _"No worries, Mosuke we will stop Hao from attacking Yoh…"_ dashing towards Hao, his mallet retreating back for the attack. Drawing closer to Hao, Manta swung his mallet. He had hope to see Yoh, but not see Yoh get destroyed by Hao…

"_Hao, you shall pay"_ screamed Manta, swinging his mallet driving the blow up Hao's stomach. _"Damn it"_ cursed Manta jumping back, landing smoothly on the ground. Focusing his energy, Manta dashed forwards beneath him the ground crumbled into smaller pieces as he pushed himself off, flashing towards Hao. Meters away from Hao, Manta suddenly felt a wave of sickness passed through him. Without warning his mallet faded away from his hands.

"_Manta… I'm sorry"_ said Mosuke his voice disappearing.

"_No… I'm sorry…"_ replied Manta, as his eyes fluttered and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was an explosion of light, as the globe Yoh was in exploded. Knocking him off his feet.

**_A/N: Please R&R… LOLx… it may take some time for me to write more chapters with the up-coming exams and so on… there may not be anymore chapters till December… sorry… you may also find this short, because it is… need to study. Again sorry…._**


End file.
